tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Kaname Nishikawa
Kaname Nishikawa is the elder martial arts teacher in Nishikawa's Dojo, a school named after himself, in Southern Yamato near Hyama. He was responsible for training some of the Yamato Empire's most formidable souhei, warrior monks, and was known as a stern teacher among his students who referred to him as Sensei. Biography Early Years Master of the Dojo Kaname Nishikawa's past remains shrouded in mystery except that he's from Yamato. It's said that he was so disgusted at the ways of teaching martial arts that he built his own dojo on top of Mount Hyama and began training would-be monks to prove he was better. He perfected the two Paths of the Monk which became known as Way of the Closed Fist and Way of the Open Palm which emphasize different ways of approaching a problem. His methods, albeit brutal, turned out to be effective, and the fame of Nishikawa's Dojo reached the ears of the Ofuchi Emperors who recognized him as a honoured teacher, Sensei. As a result Nishikawa kept getting more and more students, and picked only the best as time went by while denying women a chance to enter his dojo as he believed women's physique could never rival a physically and mentally trained man. The angry remarks of female warriors fell on deaf ears, as Nishikawa's way was strict, and he wasn't going to budge from his path. Nishikawa supplied the Yamato Empire with a deadly force of monks who would serve the Lord of Kageshima loyally. After the rise of Shogun Masamori Hyuga as the new head of state and the Unification of Yamato, Nishikawa sided with him and trained monks for the Shogun's campaign abroad which became known as the Yamatian Invasion. New Challenges When the Great War led the Grand Alliance's army to the very heart of the Yamato Empire, Nishikawa was oblivious to this as he lived atop the mountain. By the time the Cataclysm struck and forced the Alliance to flee while demon hordes invaded Yamato, Nishikawa finally learned of what had transpired but by that time Yamato had already been weakened too much to resist an open invasion. In the end Nishikawa did what he had done for decades: he kept training more monks with other learned masters such as Sandoval. Despite the proximity of the Southern Horde which had taken over Hyama, the city at the foot of the mountain, Nishikawa was far from worried. He had trained some of the deadliest monks in Yamatian history, and he would continue to do so with or without demon blessing. Anyone who would say otherwise would end up getting intimate with his fist. Godslayer Era Aliases and Nicknames ; Sensei : What he's called among the students of the dojo. Appearance A muscular man with long, grey hair and moustache as well as light grey eyes. He's dressed in red monk robes which expose the upper half of his body. Personality and Traits Harsh to an extreme, he will want his students to become avatars of perfection if they are to please him. Despite his rough exterior and mannerisms, he is genuinely proud of those students who pass his training and prove to the world the effectiveness of the Nishikawa Dojo. Powers and Abilities He's a powerful monk, capable of using his fists and legs in a destructive manner. It's said he has mastered the difficult but deadly Five-Point-Palm Exploding-Heart-Technique, or Touch of Death as it's commonly known. Relationships See also *Nishikawa's Dojo *Sandoval Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire